


The problem of one room

by cuffs_and_collars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: I was gonna make this have more sex but it turned out to be more fluffy im still putting explicit because of naughty talk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this have more sex but it turned out to be more fluffy im still putting explicit because of naughty talk

Dave lays on his bed staring at the ceiling he he is so bucking bored but maybe he can find his own entertainment he's dorky brother sits across the room maybe he could have some fun messing with him? Standing up Dave crosses the room looming over dirk who is fiddling with some small device. "What you got there " Dave says in his ear making dirk jump up dropping the ... whatever it is shattering shattering it on the floor. "Shit" he jumps back glaring at you. "What the fuck man?". You shrug "Sorry" obviously not meaning it. " I was just soooo bored and it wanted to know that your doobly boob was not not my fault your you're so jumpy" dirk grinds his teeth trying not to shout " bro said we shouldn't fight when he is out" Dave rolls his eyes " who said we were fighting mister goody two shoes "  
"I am not a goody two shoes"  
"Dude you haven't gotten in trouble since you were six and accidently shut off the power with one of your projects and then you cried for like an hour"  
" just because I don't like getting my ass handed to me by bro doesn't mean that I am a goody two shoes "  
" well I don't get my ads handed to me I am gonna beat him one of these days "  
" sure you will Dave when pigs fly" super sarcastically  
" watch it I can still take you easy " Dave scoffs  
" not all of us need brute straight to solve our problems "

Dave then tackles dirk to the floor pinning him in a swift move " maybe but but it sure makes things a lot easier " dirk squirms under him unsuccessfully trying to get out " bro is gonna wop your ads when he gets home" Dave pinches dirks wrist making him yelp " you're such a tattle tale can't you ever solve your own problems without running yo bro for help " dirk starts to fight against him again trying to free himself " I do not need his help" Dave rolls his eyes at at the substandard attempt "oh yeah prove it" he leans forward menacingly or it was supposed to be menacing but there noses almost touch and there faces are so close together it becomes quickly unsettling not that he would back down from a challenge. Dirk opens his mouth about to say something as. You hear hear the click of the door being unlocked and I don't the doorway a confused bro looks down on the Sean holding take out. You both look up like frightened rabbits. both of you jump up looking from each other to bro and in unison " i didn't he started it!" you hate it when you do the dumb twin things but bro just shrugs.

"I told you not to fight while I was gone bro's i guess i will have to eat this all by myself' you both leap at him each grabbing one of his feet looking up pleadingly. dave complains " no bro please i'm starving and there is nothing to eat" dirk continues "come on bro we weren't even really fighting we were just messing around" bro smirks at your predicament 'i awta wip both of you brats but i don't feel like it consider yourself lucky " you both thank him profusely and end up eating on the futon together watching a bad anime that bro and drink like but dave tolerates for the company.

 

Bro does end up sending you both to be early for not doing what he said but much better the actualy getting punished so you accept it without much problem. not like it will be much different than what you do after he decides that he is done with you except now it's dark. you stare up at the ceiling thinking about this or that your friends glaze over your mind sometimes you think about your pictures you kinda like the quiet sometimes so you stay up for a while just thinking about shit in the way that only a tired mind can flowing from one subject to the next without caring you think about your fight with dirk you wonder what he was making you wonder what he is dreaming about dude always falls asleep before you.

this train of thought is instantly shattered however as you hear a noise waft over from the other side of the room. shit is all you can think he is doing it again. now that you are listing you can hear the ruffle of sheets and the soft whimpers of your brother. shit shit shit what the hell are you supposed to do you can't sleep now do you tell him do you just let him go. at least you wait until there is no one home and your brother isn't in a bed like 3 feet away god you want your own bedroom. you can hear every hitch of his breath and he lets out a long moan. shit what thee fuck dick what are you doing that's our brother bad boy. your dick should not be getting hard but to be fair he is making some pretty pornografic sounds over there. you just hope he will finish soon so you can go to sleep and pretend this never happened. Thank the heavens it ends you hear a choked moan and then all of the rattling stops only left with small panting breaths.

then strangely you hear the click of him setting his glasses down. maybe he forgot to take them off or something... or he has got them rigged up you knew he was trying to upgrade them but do you think he could make a computer that small that was strong enough to load porn? Maybe he just gets off to wearing them or something. these are all things you probably should not be thinking right now but you are nosy and i think you have the right if he is gonna do it right here. you hear the small sound of him snoring god its annoying at least he doesn't do it too often or too loudly but right now it is a green light for some snooping.

you roll out of bed feet hitting the floor softly he is a deep sleeper but you don't want to take any chances as you pad over to his bedside table feeling around and carefully lifting the shades of the desk they aren't really heavy but he is a genius and if you where you have no doubt porn glasses would be the first thing you would make after looking at the outside you slide them onto your face they are heavier than your glasses but that could just be because of the dowry triangle add ons. just when you think that this was a stupid idea looking through the shades they flick on showing a text window still open 

AR: dirk what's wrong with you are you really that desperate that you had to program something to get off  
holly shit this is gonna be good he totally made a sexing program for AR  
AR: that's really pathetic you know you're such a whore getting off to words on a screen  
AR: i'm not sure even i want to indulge you in this and you made me  
AR: though i guess you aren't thinking about me are you slut  
ARE: you thinking about jake what would he think of you now rubbing one out with your brother right there  
holy shit was he getting off to you being near him that is kinky as fuck.... dick no bad not the time though you suppose reading these texts is not the best way to get rid of a boner  
AR: do you think he would let you fuck him after seeing what a needy bitch you are  
AR: then again you might not want that i have the programs as much as you love being in charge you want nothing more than for someone else to top you and make you their bitch  
you ... should probably stop reading this  
AR: you don't even care who it is you just need to be filled someone to put a cock in you and fill you because you're nothing but a pathetic cum slut  
AR: you don't even care who it is do you you say you love jake but would you really say no to anyone who would be willing to touch someone as disgusting as you  
AR: just look at yourself stretched to three fingers and no one to come fuck you  
holy shit he was doing all that you look down at dirk sleeping around the text  
AR: I bet you would even take your brother's cock  
yu choke in surprise not knowing what to do as you keep reading  
ARE: you really are a messed up fuck i bet you were thinking about it when you were fighting and i bet you are thinking about it right now how much you need someone anyone inside of you  
ARE: you really are disgusting 

the text ends there it must have been when he got off... you carefully set the shades back when you got then and go back to your bed. you do not know what to do with this information. or what to do with this boner that you really don't have the time for right now you decide to sleep it off but as you lay in bed a brilliant albeit reckless idea pops into your head but that will have to be for another night  
\-----------------------------------------------

you sit at the lunch table bro is at one of his all night gigs and probably will not be home until like 1 in the morning so you are just chilling it is so fucking hot who the fuck decided texas should even exist at all. both of you are in the bare minimum clothing can you can see the sweat on driks chest as you both bitch about the heat. “ maybe we should move to alaska” you say. “ naw skip all the transit i just want to put myself in an industrial freezer’ dirk say wiping his face clear.  
“ it wouldn’t be so bad if we had something to do “  
“ yeah but my programs are doing a system clean up and you can never entertain yourself’  
“ well why would i need that when i have a hot brother over there “  
“ hot? “  
“ uh temperature?”  
dirk seems to shake it off you can’t stop thinking back to what you read on the shades the red text seems to follow you everywhere you wonder if it was just some disillusioned fantasy you dreamed up or if he would really want you like that god you hate the not knowing if he would just tell you one way or the other then it would not be that bad but all of this thinking is ridiculous. at some point you might just fall the the eminently leaving a note do you like me yes or no. You vaguely consider doing this just to end the torment you realize that you could just ask him but that would be completely awkward either way. if he says that he doesn't like you, then you look like an ass and might have to explain where you thought of this. But if he says yes.... what do you do i mean.. your twins after all ... i mean you are not going to have any fucked up children perks of being gay but like.. 

you were lost in your own thought looking at dirk and he waves his hand at you. “earth to dave” Your perk up looking back over at dirk trying to hide the fact that you were just thinking about being gay with your brother. “Sorry dude just distracted is all.” Yeah i can tell you have been weird since... You can see the gears turning in his head oh gdo you were fucked you were so fucked. A moment of silence passes for the death of any chance of you two being normal again and he suddenly makes eye contact with you which is hard to do between two pairs of shades but he fucking does it. 

“Dave.... have you been looking through my things?” You make a little totally manly squeak of fear at his voice it almost sounds like bro. Then he tackles you knocking the air out of your lungs. “You you invasive, spying shit fucker i knew my shades had been moved tell me you didn’t read my texts. Well you were fucked might as well go all or nothing. “ does it really count as texts when you don’t respond and the other person is a dirty talking AI you programed to tell you that your dirty for thinking about your brother. Dirk goes white facade dropping and showing only fear. Not sure what to do he just sits there looking at you with disbelief. 

You decide to pull a gamble and lean forward pressing a quick kiss to his stunned lips before ducking his hold and locking yourself into your room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that feel when the only solution is decapitation

Dave was totally not hyperventilating. He had this shit this shit was so hard that it practically had a ring and 5 kids it didn’t want. You lean against the door knowing that you can never leave it again you will have to survive off of the dorito crumbs and maybe it will rain so you can stick your head out the window to not die of thirst. Thirst is what got you into this damn mess in the first place. Goddamn thirsty wash of hormones. Well at least drik did not immediately start banging down the door though if you were him you would probably be lighting the entire apartment on fire by now. It is then when you hear the three solid knocks on the door. Fuck.

Dirk stood outside the door uncomfortable as hell “ hey .... uh ... look i really want to just decapitate myself right now but we should probably like talk about this?” 

Dave took a breath and shoved all his emotions down like way down to hell where they blonged down and opened the door with a poker face. “Nothing to talk about dude nothing happened” 

Dirk is blushing to the tips of his ears and presses his hands into his face. “No no stop ... look what you saw it was i mean like it was stupid i'm stupid you didn’t have to i mean god i hate myself, just I am fucked up but you don't have to do anything about it okay i'll fix ar’s program and-”

He stops as dave puts a hand on his shoulder “we are all fucked up here bro I was the one who kissed you”

You make awkward eye contact through two layers of shades and dirk takes a small step closer to you “ well i was the one who liked it.” Fuck abort mission this is a trap abort it like a teenager before prom night. But hey you had already destroyed everything you had ever held dear so might as well go for it. You slowly bring your hand up to the back of his neck and lean forward. This kiss is so much different from the first one that was rushed and fearful. The tension was still here but as your lips meet a fire burns inside of you finding something you didn’t know you needed. Neither of you have had much experience but it does not seem to matter as you press deeper tasting one another and exploring the space. He presses closer to you and he is warm against you still shirtless from the heat. Somehow it doesn't matter that it is a million degrees outside his hot skin is wellcomed against you. When you break to breath he presses you back into the bedroom and towards the bed. 

Their is a tangle of limbs and he is on top of you biting his lip. Both of you are sporting hardly concealed boners but dirk still takes the time to ask “are you sure you want to do this we can always forget it ever happened.” 

You are thinking about doing a lot of things but forgetting this happened is at the very bottom of the list.”fuck it man we got this far.” DIrk nods dave had watched a lot of porn in his time like a lot of it. But he still had no idea what to do now their was no script to go by and usually pord did not involve two inexperienced brothers getting it on while their garden was out. Dirk reached out hesitantly and stroked the bulge in dave's boxers. This this was a good idea dave moans and arches into the touch. Dirk gains confidence at this and rubs small circles over him not giving him nearly enough. 

To retaliate dave gives dirk a corresponding squeeze making dirk gasp and lose his balance above him. THey fall together and dave gives a hiss of breath as their erections pressed against each other through the thin barrier of cloth. You grab onto his hips and start a slow grind up against him. You feel like a preteen who just found out the wonders of friction but fuck it feels good. You are both so hot but you want to be closer to him you want him you want so much. It is then that like the aformentioned preteen you jiz your pants. Welp. fuck.


End file.
